


bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in a rush I’m sorry, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Laith, M/M, Voltron, a bit of angst?, klance, klance fluff, klance proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Keith, we’ve been together for 5 years now and—““Shut up.”“What?!” Lance’s face is full of confused emotions, and is red in the face. “Is that a no?” It’s then disappointment seeping into his voice and face which.“No! I meant to say yes!” Keith says hurriedly. “Yes, I want to marry you!”
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	bittersweet

Keith has been through a lot.

From he was little, he had lost his mother from the start. He barely even remembered her, only remembering her soothing voice, a weird lullaby sung in a different language and purple hair. Not long after that, he had lost his father when he was 10, and had no one to look after him. For days, emptiness and sorrow would fill him up.

Things started getting better, of course. He had met Shiro and he had entered the Garrison. He barely had any friends there, except this one boy in particular, the one with brown hair and blue eyes and always seemed to hang out with this other boy named Hunk. Keith, being  _ Keith _ , had no idea how to approach him and decided to just stick with Shiro and watch the boy from afar, badly crushing on him.

Then, fate decided to be cruel on Keith again once Keith thought he was happy. He had lost Shiro, and for the first time in 7 years, he was alone again, with no one. His anger issues became got the best of him and he had to drop out of the Garrison. And he was alone in the desert, Shiro-less and he had no one.

The feeling he had felt years ago came back, and he decides— _he doesn’t need a family_. All he ever does is lose them. He always lost his family. Hell, Shiro wasn’t even related to Keith and when Keith counted him as family, the universe decided to take that away.

But suddenly, the universe decided to take pity on him.

And he found a new family, all over again. He didn’t ask for it, but over the years in space with them were the best years Keith ever had.

Yes, he had to fight through a war. There’s been so many near-death experiences. He had lost many of his allies, and people he considered friends at the Blade. He had to endure suffering and pain for so many years in space. But for the first time, all of the suffering was bearable because this time, he had the team by his side. At this point, he considers them as family.

And its the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

There’s someone in his team that makes Keith feel lucky; _Lance_. He’s special in a way that nobody else has. Special in a way that makes Keith’s heart swoons and make his knees go weak. He knows that all the suns and stars in the galaxies are jealous of how beautiful Lance’s smile is. 

Bickering with Lance was an everyday-thing. But it was tolerable and it kind of made things less boring in space. Slowly but surely, they became friends and Keith started to develop feelings for Lance.

Keith doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve any of this. Then the universe, again, decides he doesn’t. And he loses Shiro again.

But for the first time, he isn’t alone. He has his team— his family, by his side as they all try to find Shiro together. And Keith, he thought he wasn’t fitted to be the Black Paladin but... Lance was there to help him up on his feet. 

Suddenly, being friends with Lance seemed like a bad thing to Keith because all he wanted was to be more to Lance.

But he knows he can’t. He knows Lance doesn’t like him in  that  way, and Keith is okay enough being friends with Lance than risk everything. Keith is a risk-taker but he doesn’t want to risk anything and lose everything with Lance. Even when Shiro comes back, he thinks that maybe he still isn’t suited to be the Black Paladin but Lance is there to assure him he is. Lance is always there for him and that makes Keith want to kiss him  so bad .

But against all odds of the universe, he finds himself giggling and kissing Lance all over and over again in the abandoned hallways of the ship.

He’s scared, of course. He’s lost a lot of people. They had walked out of his life and Keith always ended up hurt each time. He’s scared that Lance will walk out, just like the rest. Every night, as he listen to Lance’s slow and even breathing along with snores, he thinks about how heartbroken he’ll be when Lance’s leave.

But, he trusts Lance.

The war ends and they return to earth, and Keith was happy because he got to meet Lance’s family and he would get to show Krolia where he grew up and his favorite places. But for the meantime, there’s an after party being held after the celebration of them coming back. Keith had wanted to rest but Shiro nagged at him to come. So there Keith is, in the middle of the room, feeling awkward.

He hasn’t gotten to see Lance for the past 30 minutes. He knows something is up because Lance is nowhere to be seen and it’s  _strange_.

“Where’s Lance?” Keith asks Hunk. He’s asked everyone but Hunk and everyone had shrugged him off and told him to not worry about it. He knew they were hiding something and Hunk is a really bad liar. “I haven’t seen him for the entire after party.”

Hunk shrugs. “Dunno.” His posture becomes tense and Keith narrows his eyes at him.

“ _ Hunk _ .” Keith whines. “I just want to know where my boyfriend is!” Frankly, he’s worried because there’s no reason for Lance to be avoiding Keith. That is, until he realizes with dread coming up and filling him, unless Lance wants to break up with Keith?

Keith isn’t stupid. He knows that now Lance’s choices aren’t limited and he can have whoever he want on Earth, and he knows that there’s a huge possibility Lance will leave Keith because he’s found better people.

He had talked about this with Lance over and over again.

_ Are you sure you won’t leave me, when we return home? _

_ Yes. I love you, Keith, there’s no one better than you. _

_ What if you find someone who is? _

_ I won’t. I’ll never find anyone better than you. _

_ But— _

_ No buts. I love you, babe. I’m never going to leave you. _

_ I love you too. I love you. _

Keith had believed Lance but now he isn’t feeling too sure. “Is Lance going to leave me?” He asks Hunk, because Lance and Hunk share everything.

Hunk’s eyes widen in shock. “What?! No!” He looks nervous and his mouth is pressed into a thin line.

Keith’s heart is starting to break. “Hunk. I know you’re lying. You’re the worse liar there is.” His chest feels heavy and he’s suddenly having a hard time breathing. 5 years together with Lance must not been anything to Lance anymore, huh? “Is the reason he’s avoiding me because he’s with someone else?” His stomach twists into a knot. 

The universe has always been cruel to Keith, taking away the people that matters the most to Keith. He isn’t surprised if Lance leaves him.

“No!” Hunk suddenly yells. “Look, Lance isn’t going to leave you, okay? And—“ His eyes dart to the door which causes Keith to look there too. “See! There’s Lance!”

Keith immediately rushes to Lance, who welcomes him with a hug. He rests his head on Lance’s shoulder, sniffling. “Where have you been?” Keith demands, pulling back to look at him. “I didn’t see you anywhere.”

“I was a bit busy.” Lance says, and his cheeks are tinted red. “I have a surprise for you.” He winks which causes butterflies to erupt in Keith’s stomach but he rolls his eyes at Lance. His worries from before dissipate but he still feels wary.

“Surprise?” Keith says. “Lance, you’ve lost the ability to surprise me since a year ago.”

Lance gasps, offended. “I still have the ability to surprise you. I know for a fact you won’t be able to guess this one!” He says proudly.

“Hm, is it a new motorbike?”

“No.”

“Uh, you—“

“Just wait here.” Lance cuts him off. “When you hear a knock by the door, you can come in, okay?”

Keith nods and he does wait. He watches Lance goes into the room and hurriedly closing the door behind him. Keith wonders what the surprise would be. Lance has always been the romantic; trying to surprise Keith with space chocolates, breakfasts in bed, stuffed animals. He wonders what the surprise could be this time.

He hears a knock and he waits a few seconds before goes inside.

And he thinks this surprise tops everything.

There’s rose petals on the floor, neatly arranged in two rows that acts like a pathway. The room is dark except for the candles that light up the room with a warm, orange hue. Soft music is playing and Keith recognizes it. What is the most surprising is Lance, on one knee, with the biggest grin on his face.

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in  _

“Keith, we’ve been together for 5 years now and—“

“Shut up.”

“ _What_?!” Lance’s face is full of confused emotions, and is red in the face. “Is that a no?” It’s then disappointment seeping into his voice and face which.

“No! I meant to say yes!” Keith says hurriedly. “Yes, I want to marry you!”

_ But I can’t help _

_ Falling in love _

_ With you _

“I haven’t even asked!” Lance laughs, and it’s full of relief. “I had a very touching speech memorized and you haven’t even heard the second sentence!” Lance huffs which causes Keith to giggle. “Do you at least want to see the ring?!”

Keith nods enthusiastically as bends down on his knees to be on the same level as Lance. “You beat me to it.” Keith says, smiling so hard his face hurts. Lance grins at him as he slips the silver band with a blue gem onto his finger. “I was going to propose tomorrow. The ring is in my bag at home.”

“I finally beat Keith at something.” Lance says and Keith rolls his eyes. “S’kidding. I just... love you a lot. So much, cariño.” His blue eyes are shining and filled with tears. Keith, himself, is already crying, as he pulls the collar of Lance’s shirt to mash their lips together.

_ Shall I stay _

_ Would it be a sin _

Keith pulls away to look at his boyfriend— er, fiancé. Keith likes the sound of calling Lance his fiancé. “I thought you were going to dump me.” Keith says truthfully which causes Lance to screech again.

“ _ What _ ?!”

“I didn’t see you anywhere and I thought you were avoiding me and together with someone else.” Keith says, realizing how stupid he sounds. A few minutes ago, he thought Lance would break up with him. Now, he’s here with a engagement ring on his finger as he gets to call Lance his fiancé. “I was stupid.”

“That, you are.”

“You dick.”

Lance laughs. “I’m never going to leave you, Keith. You know that. No one can replace you.” He says, and presses a quick kiss on Keith’s forehead. “I thought we had this conversation before.”

Keith nods. He’s still staring at this ring, the blue gem shining. “We did.” He confirms, “But I just got worried. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lance says, knowing Keith’s past. He knows a lot of people left him in the last. It’s only natural Keith would think Lance would leave him. Lance just needs to convince him more that he’s not going anywhere. That he’s going to stay. “I’m staying right here with you. And we’re getting married soon.” He giggles at his own words, feeling giddy.

_ If I can’t help _

_ Falling in love _

_ With you _

Keith giggles too. “We’re getting married soon.” He echoes Lance’s words. He likes calling Lance his fiancé but he thinks husband would be a better fit. He kisses Lance, and it’s a bit hard to because both of them are smiling so hard against each other’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
